narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alma
Alma is a shinobi from an unknown area and the wielder of one of the sides of Aien Kien; along with Verus, her counterpart. As of now her whereabouts are entirely unknown, with Verus stating she is either dead or imprisoned somewhere. Background Under Construction Appearance Alma appears as a petite teenager whom has fair skin, along with dark brown eyes with hair to match. Her clothing usually consists of what's suited for the situation, and a typical to many girls, has a wide assortment of clothing to choose from. Typically however, she wears a slightly complex, sleeveless top which is only strapped to her shoulders by a strap that goes around her neck with an accessory of short sleeves that are not attached to the actual top, with segments be colored black or white. She adds to the outfit with slightly baggy pants and what appears to be a form of a long, open skirt that reaches to just above her ankles. Her footwear consists of a pair of black tabi and white waraji. Her hands normally bear fingerless gloves that are mainly white with 2 black lines of the material intersecting at the side of her hand. In her hair she wears a paper water lily, which she has stated was given to her by Verus. Expression-wise, Alma mainly carries a quiet and contemplative look to her; with a neutral expression and an excellent control over her other expressions. Personality and Traits Alma is a quiet and soft-spoken individual; even when around friends she rarely speaks loudly. In public she is withdrawn; when with friends she mainly speaks when spoken to. Originally, she often questioned her emotions, or lack thereof. As she grew and journeyed out; learning of her origins, she began to understand them better; leading to her being more assertive and determined. Still, she is usually serious and is shown to also be devious and cunning; however she is also a very kind individual who's soft-spoken nature can help comfort those around her. Disliking attention, she prefers to simply chat with friends in the back when there is celebration. Powers and Abilities Verus has said that Alma is an assassin at heart, even though she was just as skilled with open combat. She enjoys stalking prey until they're cornered, which she and Verus honed until they were extremely talented with its skills. However, this does not mean she enjoys the kill itself; normally she tries to only have to do as much damage as needed. While Verus has stated he never truly cared, other Shinobi would normally see this as weakness. Though they talk behind her back about this, she clearly has the honed perception to know, and in dark moments has told Verus of these facts. Like Verus, she has been said to have a large amount of an odd type of charka. Her mind is clearly highly active; always planning ahead. Her knowledge sometimes surprises her peers; in this regard, she and Verus are very similar. In combat, Alma has been shown to, like Verus, favor countering attacks as opposed to attacking. She has shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She was generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. She is very nimble, and clearly as fast as Verus, but also can be brutal when she has to be. Also similar to Verus, she is well-versed in Drunken Kung Fu, an unconventional style that is hard for an opponent to read, as well as obviously being able to easily fight with a blade. Verus has said she knows very well the weakest points of the body, and she can easily torture an individual through that knowledge if pressed. Hosaku Under Construction Trivia *Alma's theme is Comatose by Skillet. *Alma wishes for a quiet life for herself and Verus. *Alma has been noted to be a picky eater like Verus, but she also has stated that she has no favorites, because every food she likes is for different moods. *Like Verus, Alma has not completed an official mission because she is not an official Shinobi from any hidden village. *Alma's favorite word is "Tranquility" (閑寂, Kanjaku) Category:Takeshi57